White Winter Hymnals
by queenkhaleesistark
Summary: A collection of drabbles of Harry Potter characters during the festive period. Entries for HPFFC Challenges. Pairings include Draco/Hermione, Sirius/Marlene, Scorpius/Rose, James/Lily and more.
1. Snowy Symphonies

Hello readers, too early for festivities? Not for me, Christmas starts when the last sweet is eaten the day after Halloween. The British don't have an equivalent to Thanksgiving so the festivities have to wait till the start of December. Which for me unfortunately starts the week of my mock exams *sad face*. But I have got myself involved with the festive fic challenges of HPFC. So this is my drabble collection with all my favourite pairings, using prompts and certain things from the challenges. First up is a very fluffy fic with my good friends Dramione called Snowy Symphonies.

This is for Codename Jellybean's The Holiday's Challenge using the prompt 'Caroling in the snow'

Enjoy,  
>Rosie xx<p>

* * *

><p><span>Snowy Symphonies<span>

The bustling pavements of London were full of last minute present buyers. Clad in house scarfs, a couple strolled down the street hand in hand. Her chestnut tresses glittered with snow and his pale skin was chilled. An emerald and silver scarf decorated her slender neck and he surprisingly suited crimson and gold.

Hermione loved Christmas, it was her favourite holiday next to Halloween. The tree, lights, chocolate, family, food, presents. She had loved it since she was younger, even now she was older she still enjoyed it. Her Hogwarts Christmases were always interesting. Her first ever Hogwarts Christmas involved invisibility cloaks and a first look at Molly Weasley's infamous knitted jumpers. After that she had joined the Weasley's at the Burrow for Christmas.

Draco however hated Christmas with a passion. His mother's dinner parties, balls, gatherings etcetera etcetera. Lucius was never a jolly person least of all on Christmas, he had given Draco the same gift each year, a book on the Dark Arts. He had 20 in total. Narcissa wasn't one to celebrate Christmas as the Blacks had never celebrated the what they considered an extremely muggle holiday.

Draco though being the incredibly handsome and most loyal boyfriend in the world caved into the Queen of Christmas and allowed her to drag him into the heart of festive muggle London.

Hermione was wrapped in a warm coat, scarf, mittens and earmuffs. Meanwhile Draco was in a blue coat and black scarf. Very muggle for the former Slytherin Prince.

Every year the Granger's would go to Regent Street to see the lights without fail. It was Draco and Hermione's first Christmas as a couple. They had started dating just after New Year's after confession their attractions on the start of the New Year sealing the promise with a passionate kiss. Hermione wanted to share the Granger tradition with Draco and then hopefully pass it on to any children they might have.

"Ding dong merrily on high…" Hermione heard the melodious harmonies from near to where they were strolling along the pavement. She released Draco's hand and rushed ahead to see where the noise was coming from.

"Hermione, wait" Draco exclaimed following her. Draco rushed through the horde of people going the wrong way to him. He turned a sharp left and found himself looking at the most beautiful sight. It was a small hidden church, outside stood a crowd of people. Draco pushed through apologetically, there in the front was Hermione singing her heart out.

"Good King Wenselas, looked out on the feast of Steven…" She sung. Draco had never heard his girlfriend sing before but she had a beautiful voice.

The song ended and the carollers plus Hermione got an almighty applause. Hermione came forward and took hold of Draco's gloved hand, she revelled in his shock.

"Darling shut your mouth you'll catch flies." Hermione commented as she shut her boyfriends open jaw.

"I didn't know you could sing" Draco said astonished.

"I've always sung Draco...in the shower" she said blushing and dropping her head in embarrassment. Draco put his finger lightly under her chin and brought her gaze to his. He looked up and smirked. There was a small bunch of mistletoe above them.

"Ohh look mistletoe" Draco said smiling deviously.

"You sneaky snake" She chuckled, hitting him playfully.

"Oww, someone's on the naughty list" Draco complained and raised his eyebrows sexily.

"Come get me Santa baby" Hermione smiled as she leaned into Draco. Draco captured her lips swiftly in a passionate kiss picking her up and spinning her around.

"Happy Christmas, Draco" Hermione whispered into his chest.

Next year had competition, this years Christmas was going to be brilliant and the greatest Christmas both Draco and Hermione had had in a long while.

* * *

><p>So thats my first installment in my White Winter Hymnal Christmas drabbles. Follow and favourite to get updates when I upload new ones. As always please review xx. With my other stories I am having writers block especially with the Our Girl fics and Stella but will try and get some new chapters posted ASAP.<p>

Rosie xx


	2. Nargles in the Mistletoe

Hello readers, this is another instalment of White Winter Hymnals and the second fic for the Holidays Challenge hosted by Codename Jellybean on HPFFC. I have used the prompt '_Nargles in the Mistletoe'_ so here is some looney Luna Lovegood for you with a side of a confused but very entertained Dumbledore. On with the show...Here's Nargles in the Mistletoe.

* * *

><p><span>Nargles in the Mistletoe<span>

The Yule Ball was in full swing, this was shown by the sea of fabrics and pastel that flooded Great Hall. A Christmas tree standing majestically by the band where the teachers were sat. The slow dance tunes halted and the headmaster took his place at the front of the students who stopped spinning and twirling to hear the bearded wizard's voice.

"I hope everyone is having a brilliant time at our annual yule ball…" Dumbledore started but was interrupted suddenly by a loud feminine voice.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Shouted the feminine voice as the owner skipped through the hordes of people to the front where the prestigious headmaster stood.

"Miss Lovegood" Dumbledore questioned. Luna floated gently up to the front wearing a peach dress with long sleeves that were then tapered to her fingers and whose skirt went to just below her knees. White roses adorned the belt and a number of small crystals decorated the bodice. Her almost white blonde hair sat on the small of her back in small ringlets. The only thing was that she was barefooted with only an anklet on her left ankle.

"It has come to my attention that there are a number of mystical creatures flying around the school halls…" Luna was startled when someone shouted during her speech.

"Loony!" Shouted a fifth year Slytherin as he heckled the petite blonde. Luna smiled at this comment. She was past caring for the hecklers and jeerers anymore.

"These creatures have settled in many objects at Hogwarts. One being the rare creature known as a Nargle. Nargles are extremely rare, which makes them hard to identify. They are creatures that are almost invisble to the naked eye but are as michevious as the most disobedient of Cornish pixies. They have been attracted to the various festive decorations and after close analysis I have conclude that there are Nargles in the mistletoe" Luna ended her speech.

There was an uproar of laughter and people were so entertained by this girls stories that they didn't hear the faint laughter that enveloped the hall. Small lights were now present in the air. They surrounded a couple who were stood by a bunch of mistletoe.

"My necklace has gone!" The girl shrieked as she clawed at her chest to indicate her possession had gone.

"They are also notorious thiefs so mind your jewellery ladies and gentlemen. Especially you Malfoy" Luna added looking at the blonde Slytherin.

"It's not jewelry! They are Malfoy family heirlooms" Draco protested fervently as he strode out of the doors with Pansy trailing behind him flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"It's jewelry Malfoy, admit it!" Ron mocked loudly. Harry, Ginny and Hermione looked like they were about to burst with laughter.

"How do we get rid of these then Miss Lovegood?" Dumbledore asked Luna, chuckling quietly. Luna just looked at the Headmaster.

"Dirigible plums,sir. Nargles detest them with a passion." Luna answered and left the front.

Now Dumbledore knew why the girl always wore two turnip type fruits on her earrings to prevent Nargle attack. Luna Lovegood was one smart Ravenclaw, Dumbledore thought to himself. And she was right, there was indeed an abundance of Nargles in the mistletoe.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it, please R&amp;R. See you next time.<p>

Rosie xxx


End file.
